How Things Seem
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! Three years after the party at Haggerty's, Bosco and Faith are married and living happy and normal lives. But Bosco gets offered something he can't refuse.Sequel to Knights Reunited. Co Written with Jamie552
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** How Things Seem (Sequel To Knights Reunited)

**Authors:** Jamie552 (writes Bosco) and Starbright (writes Faith)

**Summary:** Three years after the party at Haggerty's, Bosco and Faith are married and living happy and normal lives. But Bosco gets offered something he can't refuse...

**Disclaimer:** We, sadly, own nothing.

**Warning:** Some language.

Three years…three years had passed, and I don't think I'd ever been as happy. Three years, and my whole routine had changed, my whole way of life.

Who would've thought that me, Maurice Boscorelli, would be happy living and breathing for one woman. But I have to say, I had no idea what the hell I'd been missing. You'd think that moving from girl to girl and being wild and free would be the more desirable way to live…but it wasn't.

Faith had changed the way I look at life, the way I look at love and commitment. Marriage, to me, is no longer the ball and chain that I once imagined it would be. Now, marriage to me is full of happiness and love…a love that I once didn't understand, a love that I once didn't even believe in. It's amazing how one person can change your life and the way you look at the world around you. Faith had changed my perception.

She let out a small sigh in her sleep, snuggling closer to me and laying her head on my chest. She felt so warm and soothing in my arms, and I let out a sigh of content as I pulled her closer, revelling in the feeling of her skin against mine.

_This woman had such a hold on me…_

She'd had a hold on me for years, and I finally had the courage and the sense to make it a reality…to make it real. The day I married her, for the first time in my life, I'd done something that made sense. And believe me, me doing something that made sense? That's certainly an event.

After our honeymoon, we got out of our leases at our apartments and bought a house about 20 minutes from where the old Camelot used to be. It was nice to drive by the intersection everyday. Even though the new 55th was there, it still brought back memories to see the familiar firehouse and the familiar street. I had a substantial commute in the morning to Bed-Stuy, but it was the last thing on my list of concerns. I didn't mind the drive…it was well worth it.

We both wanted to be close to where we'd started. That area of the city was our home, and it didn't matter where we worked.

Davis and Sasha, who got married mere months before us, were doing better than ever. They'd also bought their own house and now had the task of raising two identical twin girls, Kylie and Tanya. The night Sasha went into labour, the entire gang had showed up at the hospital. Sully and I were assigned the duty that night of making sure that Davis didn't drive the nurses nuts, asking every two seconds how his wife was doing. I'm sure that if he had hair, he would've been pulling it out in the waiting room. Sasha had respectably put her political career on hold to spend more time with her daughters.

Sully was also doing well. He and Monica had moved in together and there was even talk of a wedding and selling the cottage that for the past 5 years, Sully had called home. It was amazing to see him so happy and settled. Even though I'd never told anyone, not even Faith, I'd been worried after the death of Tatiana that he would never be the same…that he would never find another woman he could love as much. But he had, and Monica was an angel.

Carlos and Holly reminded me a lot of the _Leave It To Beaver_ family, the Cleavers. Since Carly Ann was born, they'd welcomed a little boy into the Nieto family, who they'd named Nathan Michael. Carlos had been promoted to supervising paramedic at the 55th firehouse and Holly happily spent most of her time at home with the kids.

Lieu was still the same as ever…a father figure to every single person from the old 55th. He'd been made a grandfather once again and he didn't even get defensive when we called him old. I think he was living the life he'd always wanted; a large family, all of whom could sit on his lap when he dressed up as Santa at Christmas…he was in his glory.

Brenden and Grace had also welcomed a little Finney into the world, a little girl. Rachel Christina was born on August 18th, and was a spitting image of her mother. Brenden still worked with Davis in Anti-Crime and Grace occasionally found time to teach at the academy, but mostly, like Holly, stayed at home with Rachel.

Kim and Jimmy hadn't welcomed any new members into the Doherty household, but had a happy handful in their two sons, 15 year old Joey and 7 year old Bobby. Both boys took after their father, Joey with the girls and Bobby with the dimples. Kimmy had called Faith several times, asking how she ever heard about Charlie's girlfriends without having a nervous breakdown. Joey, apparently, was quite a hit with the female population at his school.

Emily and Charlie were growing up at what felt like an alarming rate. Emily had graduated from school and was now a fully fledged paramedic at the 26, and Charlie had graduated from the academy and was working with a training officer at the 59. I occasionally saw them both in my travels while working at the 79, and Faith sometimes ran into them during her trips with the Major Cases squad. I was so proud of them and had been present at both of their graduations. I'd always felt like a father figure to the Yokas kids, and when Fred didn't make an appearance at either kid's graduation ceremony, that feeling had been cemented.

Out of everyone from the old 55, Faith and I were the only married couple without kids. Naturally, this was a regular topic of discussion, and we normally found ourselves being bombarded with questions about family and when we were planning on starting one. We always fought back with the same line of answers; we don't know yet, we haven't really thought about it, and we're waiting for the perfect time.

Truth is, we certainly had thought about it. It was a regular discussion at the dinner table and when we were sitting together. I was ready for a family, but I didn't wanna pressure Faith into something that she might not be ready for. She'd already had two kids, and I knew there was a chance that she didn't want any more.

I wanted kids more then anything, but I'd never tell her that. If she didn't want any, I'd respect her decision and play along.

I think her hesitance towards starting a family with me had something to do with age. She seemed very self-conscious that she was older than I was, but I couldn't tell her enough times that I didn't care about that, and nor did anyone else. I loved her more than I thought I was ever capable of loving another person, and the idea that she was self-conscious about age had me slightly perplexed. That was something that didn't offer a direct solution to me on how to make it better…I had no clue.

Sighing lightly, I placed a kiss in her hair and once again tightened my embrace. Her breath tickled my chest and I smiled as the morning sunlight streamed in through the blinds and shone upon her face, making her skin glow and her hair shimmer as it fanned out on her pillow.

Closing my eyes, I willed myself to fall into sleep again, the warmth of the sunlight warming me through the sheets of the bed. "Boz?" I snapped my eyes open at the soft sound of Faith's voice and looked down at her.

"Your awake?"

"Mmmhmm." She slowly started rubbing her thumb against the skin of my stomach and I shivered lightly at the feeling. "Guess I slept too long."

"Well, we were up late last night."

"Yeah…and who's fault was that?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her words, and she giggled lightly. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be."

"Next time, just tell me."

"Yeah right…I'll get right on that the next time, Boz."

I chuckled again, looking over at the alarm clock on Faith's bedside table. "We gotta get outta bed soon."

"Why, what time is it?"

"Almost 1:15."

She sighed, raising a hand up and rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up. "Back to the drawing board, I guess."

"Why, you still stuck on that case?"

"It's never-ending, Boz." She said, still rubbing her eyes. "I don't think this case is solvable. He's just too smart."

I pulled her closer. "Nah, you just haven't found his flaw yet…and you will, baby, you always do."

"I dunno. Their only teenagers, Bosco. Teenage girls who took a wrong turn on the way home from school."

"Your not blaming yourself for this again, are you?"

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like I'm making much of a difference in what happens to these kids."

"But you are, Faith." I said, my voice soft and sincere. "You are. Remember what McAllister told you…you and your office speak for those who can't speak for themselves…believe me, your making a difference."

"Carmela LaRossa's family came into the office the other day." Faith whispered, resting her hand on her forehead. "I sat and watched as her mother cried while they collected her personal effects."

"Faith-"

"There was a silver locket…that they gave her for her 16th birthday."

I sighed, giving her a gentle hug. "You'll get him, baby, I know you will. Don't blame yourself."

"I hope so, Boz."

"Come on, it's getting late and we need to get ourselves presentable."

She laughed lightly, placing a kiss on my bare chest before pushing herself up and slipping her t-shirt over her head. "Presentable varies from person to person."

"Yeah, I agree." I smirked lightly, running my hand down her back as she combed through her hair with her fingers. "Like right now? Your more then presentable to me."

"Boz, I'm wearing a t-shirt."

"Exactly, your more then presentable."

"Well, I'm flattered that you think so." A small giggle escaped her as she looked back at me. "But my boss might not be too impressed."

"Oh, who cares what old steel eyes thinks."

"Well, since he signs my pay check…I'm required to care."

"He hates me anyway."

Faith laughed, watching over her shoulder as I stood from the bed and pulled on my sweatpants. "He doesn't hate you…I think he's either intimidated or jealous."

"Jealous huh?" I smirked again, raising my hands above my head and stretching my sore muscles. "I can't imagine why."

"Oh yeah, right." Walking over to me, she tickled my sides, causing me to drop my arms, laughing. "I can point out at least 10 things…as I'm sure you could too, if you put your mind to it."

"I'm willing to miss roll call if you were to stand here and name them."

She blushed lightly, draping her arms around my waist. "I'd love to…but I can't be late."

"I bet I can think of something that would change your mind." I leaned into her, pressing my lips to hers softly…she reacted, moving her arms up to settle around my neck as I moved my lips down her cheek to her shoulder.

Faith ended up being late that morning, and I smiled as she frantically jumped outta the car and bolted into the office building where Major Cases was situated. Sending me a smile and a wave through the glass of the revolving door, I watched as she ran in and out of sight.

I arrived at my house at about 3:30, and my eyes fell on my partner, Kyle Mathison, as I entered the locker room at a run. "Do you even have the mental capacity to be here on time, dude?" He asked, leaning against the lockers and watching me as I fumbled around, trying to get changed. "Lieu just about had a conniption."

"Yeah well, being a cop longer than you, I know how to get outta trouble, Kyle."

"Being a cop longer than me, your supposed to set an example, Bosco." Kyle and I had been partners for close to 4 years. I liked him…he was reliable and took his job seriously, he was a good cop. Although he was cocky and sometimes arrogant, I spent half of my time ignoring him anyway. Lieu, who had met him more than once, said that Kyle reminded him a lot of me when I first arrived at the 55th…I wasn't sure whether or not I should be offended.

I looked at him, frowning, as I strapped on my vest. "Shut up."

"Sensitive this morning." He laughed. "Judging from the love rash on your chest I'd say Faith was late this morning too, huh?"

"Will you shut up?"

"I didn't realize that an old geezer such as yourself could still create a situation that would cause her to be late."

Sighing, I stood up straight. "Did you just call me an old geezer?"

"Yeah…so what?"

"Christ, you're a pain in the ass."

"I'm actually surprised that you came."

"Why's that?"

"Well, at your age, having sex must be stressful." He had a smirk on his face, and I wanted nothing more than to smack it away. "I just assumed that you would take the day off to recuperate yourself."

I raised my hand, holding my index finger and my thumb about a centimetre apart. "Your about this close to having your ass kicked, Kyle."

"Does she fake-"

"Get the hell outta here!"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Ok, enough teasing for one day."

"I'm serious, get the hell outta here before I get to my gun."

"I was only _teasing_!"

"Nobody ever teases me about that stuff, Kyle." I said seriously, reaching into my locker and grabbing my turtleneck. "Not me…ever."

"That's right, because you used to be some sort of God or something, before you got married, right?"

"I never said that…it's just, that's something that I take seriously, that's all."

"Ok, I'm sorry." Looking back over his shoulder, Kyle sighed. "So, what are you gonna tell Lieu?"

"Well, I can't, and wouldn't, tell him the truth."

"Just say you got caught in traffic. I was in the other room and the guy on channel 6 said there's a jam over on Lafayette."

"I don't take Lafayette."

"It's over in the general area of Major Cases…Bilko won't know the difference."

Slamming my locker door, I put my hand down on the bench as I slipped my jacket on and did it up. "You got the keys?"

"Yeah, I grabbed them after roll."

"Ok, hand em' over."

He raised his eye-brows. "Why?"

"Cause you know I always drive."

"You were late! You shouldn't get to drive when your late."

"Kyle-" I started through clenched teeth. "Gimme…the keys."

"Look, just because your senior officer-"

"Gimme the keys!"

"Ok, fine!" He handed them over, sighing as I took them and put them in my coat pocket. "Ready?"

I nodded and walked past him to the locker room door. He fell into step behind me and we made our way from the locker room down a short hallway that bent to the left, leading down a small set of steps to the front desk.

Melanie Hathaway sat behind the front desk, apparently already working on the numerous reports that the desk sergeant was responsible for. She shook her head, smiling, as we descended down the steps. "Your unbelievable, Boscorelli."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Sighing, I rested my arms on the surface of the desk. "Lieu around?"

"No, lucky for you." She put her pen down. "I almost had to remind him to watch his blood pressure when you weren't in roll this afternoon."

"Yeah, I know-"

"Well, if it isn't _Officer_ Boscorelli and company." Looking over my shoulder, my eyes fell on Calisto…the biggest jerk and/or jag-off in the house. He was a favourite of the higher brass, and he had no problems flaunting his influence. "You weren't in roll call today."

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious."

He glared at me before settling his eyes on Melanie. "I thought Lieutenant Bilko asked to be notified upon _Officer_ Boscorelli's arrival?"

She quirked an eye-brow. "And what business is that of yours?"

"Completely my business." He replied, approaching the desk with an air of arrogance. "He gave you an order…and your expected to follow. Unless of course, Officer Boscorelli is uh…_paying_ you in other ways to keep his arrival a secret." Apparently pleased with his rudeness, he turned away and started up the steps.

"Hey John?" Melanie called out. Calisto stopped, looking at her from his perch halfway up the steps. "How's the impotence thing working out?"

A furious blush rose in Calisto's cheeks as several officers by the desk, including myself and Kyle, starting laughing and snickering. He continued upstairs, the speed of his walk increasing until he shut himself in his office.

I continued laughing, looking at Melanie with wide-eyes. "How the _hell_ did you know about that?"

She laughed as well, quirking an eye-brow. "Girls talk."

"Bosco." I cringed inwardly as the voice of my Lieu, Bilko, rang out through the lobby. "Bosco."

"Yeah boss?"

Bilko appeared at the top of the steps, an unreadable expression on his face. His hair was white, his face kind and welcoming. His laid back and humorous personality made the house and roll call fun and completely free of stress. Even though Swersky would always be my Lieu, I liked and got along with this man just as well. "Your uh…late again, did you know that?"

"Yeah boss…I know that."

"Care to explain?"

Kyle nudged me, and I cleared my throat. "There was a jam over on Lafayette, and I got caught in it dropping Faith off."

"A jam? On Lafayette?"

I nodded stupidly. "Yes, sir."

Bilko studied me for a moment, narrowing his eyes as if trying to mentally catch me in my lie. I tried to appear stoic, trying not to offer any reason for him to be suspicious. "A jam…on Lafayette?"

"Yes, sir."

The older man let out a breath, his cheeks bulging out momentarily from the air flow. "Tomorrow? Don't take Lafayette."

I sighed, glancing at Kyle before looking back to Bilko. "Thanks, boss."

"Get out there boys, the people await."

I watched as Bilko walked around the desk, disappearing down the hallway. Kyle slapped my back. "Good job."

"I still think he knew."

"Nah, he didn't."

"You better follow orders and get out there guys." Melanie said, picking up her pen and starting on the report again. "Be seen and not be seen."

Nodding, I grabbed my gloves and glanced at Kyle. "Come on."

"Oh wait, Bosco!" Turning, my eyes fell on Bilko as he stuck his head out a doorway. "Forgot to tell you…Davis and Finney from the 53 Anti-Crime unit, you know them, right?"

A felt a smile spread across my face at the mention of my friends. "Yeah, why?"

"The lieutenant from the 53 called this morning and said that his Anti-Crime unit is looking for an officer, for uh-" He paused waving his hands around. It appeared he couldn't remember what the other lieutenant had said. "Looking for an officer for uh…"

"It's ok, boss." I said, my smile widening at his forgetfulness. "I'll call Davis later and ask about it."

The boss looked sheepish, leaning in the doorway. "That's gonna drive me nuts, you know…till I remember."

"I'll do what I can to help, sir." Amazingly enough, Calisto had reappeared beside me, a small blush still in his cheeks.

"What do you _want_, Calisto?"

"Well, sir…I don't mean to be rude-"

"Yet, sadly, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often." Bilko finished the sentence gravely. "Better not to say anything, John."

"But sir-"

Bilko held up his hand. "Best to not say anything." Glancing at Kyle and me, he nodded his head towards the front doors. "Get going."

Grabbing Kyle's jacket, I started pulling him towards the door. "Come on."

Once we were outside, Kyle laughed out loud. "That guy is such a jerkwad."

"Who, Bilko?"

"No, Calisto." He laughed again as we slid into the seats of 79-Daniel. "Runs to the teacher when the other kids tease him."

"Whatever, the guy's a jackass."

"Hey, at least you didn't get in trouble for being late…not really, anyway."

"I still think he knew I was bull-shitting about Lafayette."

"What's he gonna do? Call channel 6 and ask about the traffic reports?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." I couldn't help but chuckle as I backed the squad outta the spot and started slowly down the street. "You better radio that we're out."

Keying his radio, Kyle sighed. "79-Daniel to Central, we're 10-98."

_"10-4 Daniel, welcome to the party."_

I cringed lightly as the cold response of the dispatcher came out through the radio. "I think she's pissed."

"Ah, she's always pissed at us."

"We always give her reason to be pissed-"

"No, we don't…she just has favourites."

Shaking my head, a laugh escaped me as I merged in with traffic on Arthur. "Favourites, huh?"

"Damn right."

We got our first call moments later…drunk and disorderly.

I was puzzling over what Davis and Finney would want…why they would call for me when they had a full house of officers at the 53. Kyle didn't seem to care that much as he rambled on about his latest girlfriend. Lieu was right…he was _exactly_ like me.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: How Things Seem (Sequel To Knights Reunited)

Authors: Jamie552 (writes Bosco) and Starbright (writes Faith)

Summary: Three years after the party at Haggerty's, Bosco and Faith are married and living happy and normal lives. But Bosco gets offered something he can't refuse...

Disclaimer: We, sadly, own nothing.

Chapter 2

For the past few hours, I have been looking over the files on the guy that we are trying to catch, but he is just not doing anything that could help us break the case. It was starting to wear me out. Every time there is a case about teenagers, I always think about my kids, even though they aren't teenagers, I guess that's what moms do.

"Faith, you should forget about this tonight and go home to your wonderful husband or I will," Faith's partner, Julie King replied with a laugh.

I smile at Julie; she has been my partner for the last two years. The first time she met Bosco, she didn't know that he was my husband and she told to me that she was going to go ask him out on a date. You should have seen her face when I introduce Bosco as my husband, her face went bright red.

"No Julie, I don't need you going home to Bosco. I think I will," I say with a smile.

Suddenly the telephone rang.

"Detective Faith Boscorelli," I say as I pick up the phone.

"Hi Faith, it's Monica, we were all wondering if you want to meet for some drinks at Haggertys in an hour."

"Well," I said, as I looked at the files sitting on my desk. "I really don't know if I can make it tonight."

Julie grabbed the phone. "She'll be there, Monica."

I looked at her, annoyed.

"Why did you do that?" I said when Julie hung up the phone.

"You can't stay here all night!" Julie replied.

"I won't."

"No you'll just take it home with you" Julie said.

She then grabbed the files. "You're finished for the night."

"Julie, I'm the senior detective here, I tell you what to do."

"I don't think, Faith." Julie said, as she grabbed Faith's jacket.

"Come on. We're going to go and have some fun. You deserve it."

I sighed; I knew there was nothing I could do.

"Fine, but I'm taking the files home with me."

Julie laughed. "I don't think so," She said, as she grabbed the files, and walked out of the door with them.

As Julie and I walked into Haggertys and I saw Sasha waving at me. I smiled at her, as I walked over to the table; everybody was there, Grace, Holly, Monica and Kim.

"Faith!" everybody said, as I sat down on the chair. "We didn't think that you were going to show up."

"Well I made her come." Julie said, as she sat down.

"Good for you, Julie." Sasha said with a smile, as she got up and went to get the drinks.

I turned to Kim. "So how are Joey and his new girlfriend doing?"

"Which one?" Kim said, with a smile. "I think he dates a new girl every week."

"He must take after his dad." Sasha said with a smile, as she came back to the table.

"Oh he does." Kim said. "No wonder I am stressed every time Joey goes on a date. At least I don't have to worry about Bobby going on any dates yet?"

"How did you do it, Faith?"

I smiled at Kim. "I really don't know. I still worry about them like anything, even though they aren't kids anymore."

"They will always be our kids, even though when they are all grow up," Kim said with a smile.

I then turned to Sasha. "So how are the twins?"

"They are great; Ty still has trouble picking them apart from each other."

"I do not." said a voice. They all turned around and saw Ty, Bosco, Carlos, Sully, Brendan, and Jimmy standing in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Sasha said. "I thought I told you that it was a girl's night out."

"Did you really think I was going to let you have a night away from the twins without me?" Ty said, as he walked up to Sasha and leaned over and kissed her. She smiled at him.

"Fine, you all can stay."

Bosco walked up to me. "Of course we are staying, there is no way you can get rid of us," he said, as he put his arms around me. I turned to him, and leaned over and kissed him. "I would never want to get rid of you."

"I hope not." Bosco said, as he walked over to the table and grabbed a chair. Sully, Ty and the rest of the guys got some chairs and then sat down.

"There goes our girl's night." Monica said, as she looked at Sully. Sully put his arms around Monica. "You would have missed me tonight."

"I live with you. I don't think I would you for a few hours." Monica said, as she leaned over and kissed Sully. I smiled at Sully and Monica. It was so great to see them so happy and in  
love, if anybody deserve it, it was definitely Sully. He had been through a lot, but if you looked at the whole table, all of us have been through a lot over the many years, but we made it out stronger than ever.

"So who's looking after the twins?" Sully asked. "Normally it's me who looks after them."

"My mom." Ty said. "She has wanted to see them for a while now, but Uncle Sully is always with them when we go out."

"I just love so much them, "Sully said with a smile. Jimmy removed his arm from around Kim's shoulder and looking from Bosco to me.

"I know we've had this conversation a million times...but when are we gonna be blessed with a mini Boscorelli?"

"We already have a mini Boscorelli," Davis added, a smirk spreading across his face as he looked at Bosco.

"Nice one, "Bosco said. Ty then got up and went over to the bar to get everybody more drinks, so Bosco walked up to Ty.

"My boss told that you and Finney want to talk to me because you need an officer for something, but he didn't say what."

"We're not talking about work tonight, Bosco."

"But can't you just tell me what you need to say to me." Bosco asked. "It saves me calling you later."

"Not tonight. Call me tomorrow." Ty said, as he walked away from Bosco.

Bosco sighed. "Fine, I'll wait."

I watched Bosco and Ty talking to each other at the bar. It looked pretty serious: whatever they were talking about.

"You can't stop talking about work can you, Boz?" I said, as he came up to me.

"You are the one to talk," Bosco said, as he put his arms around my waist.

"You always bring your work home with you."

"I guess you could say we are workaholics." I said, as I leaned over and kissed Bosco.

We then walked back to the table where everybody had got their pictures out of their kids. Kim looked at me, as we sat down, she was about to say something, when I turned to her.

"I've heard enough today about me and Bosco having kids."

"I wasn't going to say that Faith I was just going to say this is at Bobby's birthday, " Kim said, smiling at me.

I grinned at her. "Sorry, I just thought that you were going to say."

"I know, you must get tired of us saying this, but we just think that you and Bosco are going to make great parents. I know that you have two kids already."

Bosco looked at me. "How about me and the rest of the guys go play pool."

"No, Boz, it's fine." I said, as I grabbed a hold of his hand. I really didn't want to talk about this.

Bosco smiled as he kissed me.

"It's fine. I'll be back soon." he said, as he and the rest of the guys left the table. I smile at everybody.

"So where were we?" Kim said.

A hour later,

I walked up to Bosco, and put my arms around his waist and leaned over and  
kissed his neck.

He turned to me. "I love you, Faith, but if you don't stop doing that, you are going to make me lose all my money."

"You mean our money."

Bosco turned around and smiled at me. "Of course Faith, I mean our money."

"Well then, you better not lose, but when you are finish, I think it is time to go home." I said.

Ty grinned at Bosco. "Your wife is telling you it's time to go, you better go."

"And your wife wants to go home too." Sasha said, as she walked up beside Ty.

"You know tonight will be the first time since the twins were born that we have time alone. Do you really want to stay here with Bosco, when you can be with me?"

Ty smiled at Sasha. "Well, you don't want me to lose, do you?" Sasha smiled as she looked at me. "What are we going to do with them?"

"I don't know. We love them, so we have to put up with them, I guess," I said, looking at Bosco, as he was playing. As I was watching Bosco play, I thought how lucky I was to have him. I smiled to myself, as I thought about Lieu's 56 birthday party and everything that happened that night, that change my life forever. It was right here where Bosco told me what he thought about me, and how upset I was about that, but if he hadn't done that. I don't know if we would have been married now, because we probably would have still hidden our feelings for each other.

I then felt a hand across my back. "I'm ready now." Bosco said.

I smiled. "It's about time. Did you at least win?"

"Of course I did, Faith, did you really think I wouldn't." Bosco said, as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Of course not, you always win." We then said goodbye to everybody and left the bar.

Later, I turned the light on as we walked into the apartment.

I turned to Bosco. "That was nice seeing everybody wasn't it?"

"It was, but I rather be alone with you." Bosco said, as he took off his jacket, and put his arms around me.

I smiled at him. "I rather be with just you too," I said, as I started to kiss him again.

A while later, I lay in Bosco's arms, with my head resting on his chest. I looked up at him,  
with this smile on my face.

"You know Emily called me today, she wants to come over for dinner next week. I think she wants to bring her new boyfriend around for us to meet."

"You mean you haven't seen him before." Bosco said.

"She's not a little girl; I can't tell her who to date." I said, as I sat up.

"Well I sure can." Bosco said.

I smiled at Bosco, as he started to go on about how he needs to meet Emily's boyfriend first before they take her out on a date, if he hurts her, he will make sure that he pays. If you didn't know better you would think Emily was his real daughter instead of his step-daughter, but he always been like that even when he was just their Uncle Bosco. When everybody was talking about me and Bosco having our own kids. I keep on saying we don't know when, the  
truth is that I'm not sure if I want more kids, I'm not as young as I use to be.

But that's not to say that I don't dream about having kids with Bosco,  
having a little Boscorelli running around the room, acting like their dad.

"What are you thinking about?" Bosco asked. I smiled at him. "You."

"I hope it was all good." Bosco said, as he put his arms around me.

I smiled at him. "What would you say if it wasn't?"

"I guess I have to show you how much I love you then." he said.

I smiled at him. "You do."

"Yes I do…" he said, as he grabbed a hold of me and led me to the bedroom. "I love you, Boz."

"I love you too, Faith," he said, as he closed the door behind him.

Later that night, I was sleeping when I felt a hand around my back. I turned to Bosco.

"We can't be late for work again tomorrow."

"I'm always late for work, it doesn't matter." Bosco said.

I smiled at him. "Well it might not matter to you that you are late for work, but for me it does."

"You know I love you when you are like this." Bosco replied with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When you are annoyed about something, and you get this look in your eye. You use to do that all the time when we were partners" Bosco explained.

"Maybe because you annoyed me all the time at work," I said.

"But you still love me?"

"I want to go back to sleep now." I said, as I lay my head on the pillow and tried to get some sleep.

Bosco put his arms around me. "Fine you can get some sleep. See you in the morning." Bosco said, as he started to kiss me on the neck.

"Stop doing that, or I won't want to go to sleep." I said, as I turned to Bosco.

Bosco smiled. "Can't I at least have one kiss?"

"Okay one kiss then we both need to go back to sleep," I said, as I moved closer to him, and leaned over and kissed him. Bosco smiled at me, as he put his head back on the pillow.

"Well I guess it is goodnight then." he said, as he started to close his eyes.

"Goodnight, Boz." I waited until I knew that Bosco was definitely asleep, before I leaned over  
and kissed him.

"I still love you even though you annoy me sometimes," I said. Then I lay down next to him, and drifted off to sleep.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** How Things Seem (Sequel To Knights Reunited)

**Authors:** Jamie552 (writes Bosco) and Starbright (writes Faith)

**Summary:** Three years after the party at Haggerty's, Bosco and Faith are married and living happy and normal lives. But Bosco gets offered something he can't refuse...

**Disclaimer:** We, sadly, own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Sorry that this took so long to update. We hope you enjoy this chapter!

I walked through the front doors of the 53, nervously looking around for someone I knew. Davis and Finney had called once again, and I'd finally taken it upon myself to see what they wanted with me.

The desk sergeant was hunched over what appeared to be a report of some kind. Taking a deep breath, I made my way over and rested my arms on the surface of the desk. The sergeant looked up, sending me a polite smile. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm officer Boscorelli from the 79." I held up my badge as if to confirm my identity. "Can you tell me where your Anti-Crime office is?"

"Take the steps over there to the very top, then make a right. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." Pushing myself from the desk, I started towards the steps, nodding at officers as I passed. This house was so different compared to mine and the old 55. It seemed newer and more updated than what I was used to. The floors were shiny and un-scuffed, the benches and chairs were new and free of the creaks.

Making a right at the top of the stairs, I immediately saw an open door and heard conversation from inside the room. Continuing down the hallway, my eyes fell on a woman talking on the phone. She appeared harassed and somewhat stressed as she argued with the person on the other line. Raising my hand, I very gently knocked on the door; she looked over at me, raising her eye-brows. "Davis?" I whispered. She nodded, motioning me inside and continuing her rant on the phone.

"I understand that the guy has layered up, Margo, I get it. But that doesn't change the fact that the bastard sold smack to a 13 year old boy outside of his school!" She fell silent, then started frantically shuffling through papers on her desk. Swallowing hard, I sat down in one of the chairs and nervously looked around the room. She continued. "I have his report in my hand, and you can tell Thompson or whatever the hell the lawyer's name is that if he wants to see it, he can drag is rear-end down here."

I'd never seen this woman before in my life, but there was no mistaking who she reminded me of. She had long brown hair with dark brown eyes and small figure. Her badge hung around her neck on the chain and she wore her gun on her hip. She had Cruz and Anti-Crime written all over her in bold writing.

Not having been paying attention to her conversation, I jumped slightly when she slammed the phone down onto the cradle. Sighing, she looked over at me. "Who did you say you were here to see?"

"Davis…Ty Davis?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." She nodded, plunkering down in her swivel chair. "Finney too, right?" I nodded. "Yeah, they mentioned that someone might be dropping by today."

"Are…they around?"

"They'll be back soon, they're just in with the boss." Looking up from the papers on her desk, she smiled lightly. "Sorry, your stuck with me for a while."

I chuckled. "No worries."

"How do you know Davis and Finney?"

"We used to work together at the 55, King and Arthur?"

"Oh, the house that burned down, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"I heard all about that." She shook her head. "Damn shame, that house had a good reputation."

"It had good people."

"Yeah, I heard that to. How long did you work there?"

"That was my first house after graduation, so…probably somewhere around 13 years."

She smiled, looking back down at her report. "That's a long time to work outta one house. You must miss it."

"I sure do…it's hard not to."

"Partners?"

"Only one." I smiled as well, looking down at the floor. "Only one partner."

"Only one?" She raised her eye-brows looking back up at me. "One partner in 13 years?"

"Yeah, we met at the academy, became friends."

"He must be a nice guy."

"Well she is my best friend, so-"

"Oh, he's a she?"

I nodded, still looking at the floor. "Yup, he's a she."

"That's cool. You guys still working together? Or did you get separated after the fire?"

"Oh uh-" My smile widened. "We still work together…daily, actually."

"Oh yeah?"

Raising my left hand, I spun my wedding band around on my finger, showing it to her. "Yeah."

She focused in on the ring, and laughed. "Daily, huh?"

"Daily."

"That's nice."

"She actually works over at Major Cases, so-"

"Oh, the big time."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"She like it?"

"She loves being the boss." I snapped my head to the familiar voice and my eyes fell on Davis' smiling face. "But she always bossed you around anyway, so-"

Standing from my chair, I laughed and pulled Davis into a hug. "Hey man."

"Hey Bosco." He patted my back before pulling away and looking at me. "How the hell are ya?"

"Kinda confused about why you called, but otherwise great. What about you?"

"Never better, dude."

Finney appeared as well, smiling, as we embraced. "Good to see you, Bosco."

"Yeah, you to."

"You been nice to him?" Davis asked the woman behind the desk, who had been watching the exchange with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I've been nice!" She said, her smile growing. "We were just talking about the old 55."

"Damn, the old 55." Davis shook his head sadly. "Memory lane, huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding."

"The only thing we didn't talk about was who I am." She stood from the desk and walked over to me, officially introducing herself. "Sergeant Amanda Breda…nice to, officially, meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." I shook her hand. "I've heard about you from my Lieu…nice to put a name to a face."

"Who's your Lieu?"

"Bilko."

A smile came across Breda's face and she nodded. "Steve Bilko…yeah, I'm not surprised he's mentioned me."

Davis raised his eye-brows. "I'm sensing a story."

"Oh yeah, there's a story." Breda said, chuckling lightly. "He was my Lieu when I first graduated. He's the one who recommended me for promotion, then I was transferred here to head up Anti-Crime. That man is my hero."

"Well, your certainly his." I said, also chuckling. "He mentions you whenever he talks about promotions and going the extra mile. You made quite the impression, Sarge."

"That was my intention, believe me. It takes a hell of a lot to get Bilko to notice, that's for sure."

Davis nodded, motioning to a small hallway. "I'm sorry Sarge, but we've gotta talk to Bosco here about…what we talked about."

"Let me know ok?" Looking to me, she once again extended her hand. "Good to finally meet you, Boscorelli."

"You too, ma'am." 

She retreated back behind the desk and Davis looked at me, raising his eye-brows. "Shall we?"

"We shall." 

Falling into step behind him with Finney bringing up the rear, we started down the short hallway, moving into an office. We all filed inside and I took a seat, looking at Davis intently as he leaned back against the edge of the desk. "Thanks for coming, Bosco."

"Hey, no worries, man." I smiled, leaning back in my chair. "You call, I answer…that's the way it goes."

"Well, thanks anyway."

"So, what's up?"

Davis took a deep breath. "You got a lot going on?"

Surprised at the question, I blinked stupidly before answering. "Not really…I mean…with work and stuff, it's the regular routine. Why?"

"What about at home?"

"Well, I'm married to Faith, so life is never dull."

"You thinking about starting a family?"

Looking to Finney, I narrowed my eyes slightly. "What the hell is this about, guys? Are these questions really important?"

"Yeah, Bosco…they are." Davis sighed, glancing around the room before looking back to me. "We need to ask this."

"Don't do that, Davis." I said seriously, my eyes still narrow. "I've been a cop longer than you, don't give me all this mysterious 'we have to ask this' bullshit. What…do you want with me?"

"Bosco-"

"What?"

He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We need you to work here for a couple weeks…maybe a couple months."

"What are you talking about? You want me to transfer-"

"No, no…not a transfer. Just a temporary placement for an assignment. That is, if your willing to take part."

"An assignment?" They both nodded. "What kind of assignment?"

"Undercover…strictly, 100 undercover."

I held up my hand. "Whoa, whoa…undercover? With who and for what?"

"Illegal weapons trafficking…serious stuff."

"Who's involved?"

"I'll give you three guesses, but your only gonna need one."

"The mob?" He nodded. "So let me get this straight…you drag me from my own precinct house, sit my ass down, bombard me with this assignment and tell me that I'll be getting involved with the mafia?" They both nodded stupidly and rather lamely; I sighed. "You guys are insane….no way."

"Bosco, we need you on this-"

"Why can't you get some poor schmuck from your house to do it?"

"Because we need someone who's been on the force for a while and knows what's going on."

"Experience matters with this, Bosco." Finney said, glancing at Davis. "You've been on the streets for a hell of a long time, your street smart-"

"And my family is from the boot, right?" I interjected, shooting them both scowls. "You want someone who's Italian enough to understand that the hell is going on."

"I trust you, Bosco." Davis said, leaning close to me. "You've been my friend since I joined the 55, you've always had my back. I don't trust anyone else to do this."

"We don't trust anyone else." Finney added softly.

I sighed again, throwing my head back in frustration. "I can't get into the mob, you both know that." Raising my head, I locked eyes with Davis. "If shit hits the fan, my family will be held responsible…I can't have that happening."

"Your mother and Faith will be looked after-"

"In the event that something happens to me, or throughout the whole thing?"

"Throughout the whole thing. Nothing is gonna happen to you, Bosco."

"How can you say that? This is the mob, Davis!"

"I understand." Leaving his perch on the desk, Davis moved closer to my chair. "I understand that, but we don't have a choice. No officer in this house is smart enough or savvy enough to pull this off. You know these guys, Bosco."

"Not _personally_, I don't."

"But you know them well enough to blend in. I know that you did work with Cruz back in the day working with the mafia, and your experience with Nardo."

"Nardo was a nutcase." I said, scoffing lightly. "You think I want back in?"

"Bosco-"

"Let me tell you something; if I get stuck in that world, there's no coming out." I looked at each one of them in turn, trying to get my message across. "I can get lost in that racket for the rest of my life. I can get killed myself, or they could get to Faith or my mother…I can't let that happen…I won't."

Finney sighed, looking down to the floor before looking to me. "I understand where your coming from, Bosco, believe me, I do. But you'll be taken are of-"

"Taken care of? Please, Finney. I'll be taken care of until it goes under, then I'll be alone. You know it, and I know it."

"You think I would abandon you?" Davis said softly, looking at me. "You think…after everything we've been through…that I would leave you like that?"

"I hope not."

"Bosco…your one of my best friends. There's no chance in hell that I'd leave you in. You know I'd get you out."

"I need to think about this, guys. I need time."

"I'm afraid time isn't something that we have."

"What? What are you talking about, we don't have time?"

Finney let out a breath, glancing at Davis. "They're making a drop Tuesday night…we need to know tonight."

I left the office shortly after, my mind in a complete tailspin. The mafia, illegal weapons, undercover, secrecy and lies.

Good grief, it was as though I was back with Cruz.

Finney had also mentioned that Faith was in no way allowed to know where I was or what I was doing; it was for her own safety. So I had to find a way to move out of the house…a way to move out where Faith didn't care that I was leaving. Wonderful…

My nerves went into over-drive as I unlocked the front door and slowly walked into the house. I could smell Faith's cooking coming from the kitchen and kicked off my shoes, locking the door behind me. She must have heard me because she appeared in the kitchen doorway, a smile on her face. "You, Mr. Boscorelli, are late."

"And I, Mr. Boscorelli, apologize to you, Mrs. Boscorelli, for being late." Her smile widened as I started towards her, shedding my jacket as I went. "Smells great in here."

"Well, if you had been any later, you wouldn't be getting any."

"Why? You'd eat without me?"

"No, I'd chuck your serving out the window."

I couldn't help but laugh as I gave her a quick kiss, making my way into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She followed me in, sitting down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. I smiled at the colossal oven mitts on her hands. "Where were you anyway?"

"Oh uh…got called into Bilko's office at the end of shift."

"What for?"

Grabbing a small piece of lettuce from the large salad bowl on the counter, I popped it into my mouth. "He was asking about a report I took today, that's all." _And the lying begins…_Turning to look at the table, my nerves increased at the sight of candles and wine glasses. Looking back to Faith, she smiled. "What are you up to?"

Standing from the stool, she wrapped her arms around my neck and tossed the oven mitts onto the counter. "I have something that I wanna talk to you about, and I thought I'd set the mood."

"Talk? About what?"

Kissing the tip of my nose, her smile grew. "Well, we've been talking a lot the last couple months…about...starting a family. And I thought that-"

Here we go. "A family?" I interjected, furrowing my brow. "You want kids now?"

"Well…yeah."

Backing away from her, I started shaking my head. "I dunno-"

"You don't know?"

"No Faith, I don't know. I mean, I've been wanting them for almost a year and you haven't been interested. What? Just because your all of a sudden ready, I'm supposed to feel the same way?"

Faith let her shoulders drop, a totally bewildered look on her face. "Boz, that's not what I meant--I mean, I just assumed that you would-"

"Well, I don't, ok? Not anymore."

"But…why?"

"Does it matter? The answer is no." I felt horrible talking to Faith like that, and I felt horrible that I was telling her that I didn't want kids when really, they were all I wanted in to world. A family was all I needed to make my life complete…and here I was…throwing away my chance with the one woman I'd ever consider having kids with.

"The answer is no?" Faith's eyes immediately narrowed at my rudeness, and I felt the anger starting to radiate to me from across the kitchen. "That's it? The answer is no?"

"I'm over it." I swallowed hard, trying my best to be an obnoxious pig; which I'd been told was something that came quite naturally to me. "Besides, your getting pretty old to be having kids, don't you think?" Turning back to the salad bowl, I tried to stop my hands from shaking as I grabbed another leaf of lettuce.

"What…did you just say?"

"I said, your getting too old."

Faith stood from the stool, crossing her arms across her chest. She looked like she didn't know whether to cry or shout. "I can't believe you just said that to me."

Turning to face her again, I tried to act stupid; another thing that comes naturally. "Said what to you?"

"I'm getting too old, am I?"

"Well…kinda, yeah."

Looking down to the floor, her whole body shook. I felt sick to my stomach at the sight of her so upset, knowing that I'd caused it. I wanted nothing more then to go over to her and take her in my arms, but unfortunately, according to Davis and Finney, for her own safety, Faith had to hate me until the assignment was over. "I want you to leave, Boscorelli."

"Faith-"

"Leave!"

Fighting the urge to apologize, I nodded my head stupidly. "If that's what you want."

"Yeah…that's what the old geezer wants."

I left the house in total shame, pathetically carrying my duffle bag. I was like a refugee, escaping the fury of Faith. She slammed the door behind me and I couldn't help but heave a heavy sigh. My wife hated me, and Davis and Finney had better make sure that they followed through.

Or they'd be refugees from me.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: How Things Seem (Sequel To Knights Reunited)

Authors: Jamie552 (writes Bosco) and Starbright (writes Faith)

Summary: Three years after the party at Haggerty's, Bosco and Faith are married and living happy and normal lives. But Bosco gets offered something he can't refuse...

Disclaimer: We, sadly, own nothing.

Chapter 4

All I could think about was what Bosco had just said to me. Why would he say that? After everything we have been through together, why would he tell me that I'm too old to have kids? For the last year, he has been telling me that he wants kids with me, and now that I'm finally ready...he isn't.

I shook my head as I walked towards the kitchen and saw the dinner that I made Bosco on the table. I grabbed the dinner and threw it into the trash can, it's not like I'm going to eat it anymore. I knew that Bosco could be a jerk, but it wasn't something he would have said to me, not after all the times he used to talk to me about what he would do with our kids. Then suddenly a thought come to me. What if he wants kids, just not with me? What if Bosco doesn't love me anymore and this was his way of telling me that he wants to leave me for a younger woman?

I then grabbed the phone. "Kim, it's me Faith. I need to talk to someone. Can we meet at the coffee shop?" I said, crying through the phone. I tried to not cry, but I couldn't stop.

"Faith, what's wrong?" Kim asked through the phone.

"I can't talk about it right now. Just meet me." I said.

"Okay, I'll meet you in 15 minutes, how's that?"

"That's fine. See you then," I said, as I hung up the phone. I grabbed my jacket, as I looked at the wedding picture of her and Bosco. We looked so happy that day, I can still remember the day that I married Bosco. It was the happiest day of her life, I never thought that I would ever get married again or would want to, but that before Bosco and I got together. I smiled to myself, as I picked up another picture of me, Bosco, Emily and Charlie at Christmas, I still remember how Fred didn't want to them to come over on Christmas Day, but Bosco said that they were old enough to make their own decisions. Of course they chose to be with me, and I didn't admit to anybody, but that made my day having them chose me over Fred. 

Bosco is so good with Charlie and Emily, he treated them like his own kids, so why doesn't he want to have any with me?

I looked at the clock, and saw that I was going to be late if I didn't leave now .So I put the picture down on the table, and grabbed my keys and left the apartment.

As I entered the coffee shop, I already saw Kim sitting down. She run up to me when I walked inside. "What's wrong Faith?" was the first thing she asked me, she didn't even say hi.

"Hi to you too, Kim." I said, as I sat down on the chair. Kim looked at me. "Hi to you too, Faith, I was just so worried about you. What happened? Did something happen to Bosco? Did he get hurt again?"

"I wish it was that easy." I said, as I stood up to get a coffee. Kim looked at me. "I'll get your coffee, you sit down."

Kim returned with my coffee a few minutes later. "So tell me Faith, what is wrong?" she asked, looking at me with this sympathetic look on her face.

"Where should I start?" I said.

"The beginning is normally good," Kim said. I looked at her. "Well I made this really special dinner for Bosco, because I decided that I want to have kids with him."

"That's so great, I'm so happy for you," Kim said. She then looked at me. " Why aren't you happy about this."

I looked at Kim. "You didn't let me finished what I was saying."

"So when Bosco got home, I told him that I wanted to have kids, let just say that he didn't say what I thought he would say. He told me no, that he didn't want to have kids anymore, and get this… he said don't you think you are too old to have kids."

"You must have misunderstood what he said." Kim responded. "He wouldn't never say that to you, he has always said that he want kids with you."

I looked at Kim. "I didn't misunderstand anything he said."

"So what happened then?" Kim asked me. I smiled slightly. "I kicked him out."

"You did what?" Kim said, with a laugh.

"He deserves it, Kim. We talked about having kids for a long time, he always told me that when I was ready, he would be ready, and then when I tell him that I'm ready, he said no. You want to know what he told me, he said that he was over it. It was like we were talking about what we were going to have for dinner, not talking about bringing a child into the world. I always thought that he change, but I was wrong, he will always be the jerk. I should have never married him."

"You don't mean that Faith. There has to be a reason he said that to you." Kim replied.

"Because he is a jerk, plain and simple." I said. "Or he doesn't want a kid with me, because he wants to leave me for another woman."

"He wouldn't do that." Kim responded.

"Fred did that, so why wouldn't Bosco do that. I'm old remember, that is what he said, maybe he wants a younger woman."

"Bosco loves you, Faith. You know that he would never leave you for another woman. I don't know why Bosco said what he did. But maybe he is scared about having kids, you have two kids already, so know about having kids, but Bosco doesn't. If Bosco is anything like Jimmy, he never tells you how he feels, he rather be a jerk, than admit to you that he is scared about something."

"But he was always so happy when he was the one talking about having kids, but when I talk about it, he starts to be a jerk."

"Have thought that he was okay about talking about having kids, when you didn't want to, as he knew that it wasn't going to happen, but as soon as you said that you wanted them, he started to get afraid about it, that it could actually happen" Kim responded. "Faith, call him. Don't let a little thing like this ruin your marriage. I know the both of you love each other, everybody knows that."

I smiled at Kim. "You're right." I said, as I stood up and hugged her. "I'm going to go and call him now."

Kim smiled at me. "Good." I then started to walk away when Kim called me. I turned around. "What?"

"You forgot your jacket."

I smiled slightly, as I grabbed my jacket. "Thanks." Kim then hugged me again. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Thanks," I said, as I walked out of the coffee shop. I grabbed my cell phone out of my bag, and dialed Bosco's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Bosco said.

"Boz, it's me Faith."

"Faith…" Bosco said. I didn't know what to say next to him, I was still mad at him, but Kim was right, I need to talk to him.

"Faith are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here, Bosco. I was wondering if you want to go to our diner we use to go all the time when we were partners, as I am hungry, and well the dinner that I made..."

"I don't think that is a good idea, Faith." 

"Why not," I asked.

"You are still mad at me; I can hear it in your voice."

I sighed. "I'm not saying that I've forgive you for what you said, but I love you, Boz. I need to know why you said that, I think there is more to is than you are telling me."

"I just don't want kids anymore," 

"I know there is more to that, Boz, because for a year now, you told me that you wanted kids, and then when I tell you that I want kids, you don't want them. Is it because you are afraid of having them? You are going to be a great father one day, Bosco; I have seen the way that you are with Emily and Charlie."

"I'm not afraid to have them, I just don't want them."

I was started to get annoyed with Bosco, but I needed to know why he was acting like this.

"You don't want them period, or you don't want them with me? Are you leaving me?"

"No I'm not leaving you, but I think we need some time apart." Bosco replied.

"We don't need to be apart, come home, and we will sort out whatever is bothering you."

"I can't." 

"You can't? You know a marriage takes work, Boz. It was just one little fight. We have had bigger fights than this when we were partners and we've dealt with it, but we can deal with this. 

There was a silence over the phone.

"You know you haven't changed one bit, Boz. I thought when I married you that you wouldn't be the insensitive jerk that you always were, whenever there was trouble in your life you just run from it. I thought you learnt from all the mistakes that you made in your life, that you can't run from your problems. But that is what you are doing right now with our marriage, you are running from it."

"I don't run from anything."

"Then come home." I said.

"I can't do that… I just can't."

"Why, Bosco. Tell me why you can't come home to be with your wife. I know that I kicked you out, but I was just angry at what you said. You can come home, Boz, I love you, I should have never kicked you out like that." 

"I just can't come home, Faith. You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand. If you don't talk to me, I can't understand. Don't do this to us."

"I have to go," Bosco said.

"Boz, don't go." I said, but he had already hung up the phone. Tears started to fall down my cheeks, as I put the cell phone back in my bag; I was more confused than ever.

Kim then walked out of the coffee shop. "Faith, did you talk to Bosco?"

I looked at Kim. "I can't talk about this right now. I just can't," I said, as I walked away from Kim.

Later,

I was sitting on the couch in my pajamas when there was a knock at the door. I jumped off from the couch and run towards the door. "Boz?" I said, as I opened the door, but it wasn't Bosco standing in front of me, it was Kim, Sasha, Monica, and Holly.

I was so disappointed that it wasn't Bosco at the door, I was so hoping that he decided to come home, so we could sort everything out together, but he didn't. 

Kim looked at me. "I thought you could use a few friends right now."

I shake my head. "I don't need anybody here, I'm fine." I said, as I walked away from them.

They all followed me inside. "You need us, Faith."Sasha said. "Carlos and Ty are looking after the kids, so we can stay as long as you need us."

I turned to Holly. "You come all the way from your house?"

Holly smiled. "We are visiting Ty and Sasha for a few days."

They all sat down next to me. "I can't believe Bosco did this to you." Sasha said. "You finally decide that you want kids and he did this."

"I think it is more than that." I said, as I started to cry, I didn't want to cry in front of them, I want to be strong, like I always am, but I couldn't. 

Kim put her arms around me. "Oh Faith, what happened?" I looked at them. I wasn't one to tell my problems, but the way that they were looking at me, there was no way that I could not tell them. 

"I called Bosco like you said, Kim, and let's say it didn't work out how you thought it would. I told him that he could come home and we will sort everything out, and you want to know what he said to me, he can't, and that I wouldn't understand. How the hell does he know that I wouldn't understand if he doesn't talk to me?"

"Jerk." Sasha said. "How could he do this to you?"

"Now, don't jump to conclusions, Sasha. Maybe we don't know the whole story." Monica said, softly, reaching over and resting a hand of my arm. "Bosco's not the type to behave like that without reason."

"Oh, yes he is." Sasha said, raising an eye-brow. "That guy...has been a first-rate jerk since the day I met him."

"Sasha-" Holly said.

"Well it's true." Sasha replied. "You never had to work with him."

"I don't think this is helping Faith any, Sasha. Bosco might be a jerk right now, but we all know that he loves Faith." Holly replied. "There has to be a reason,"

"Oh maybe he doesn't love me anymore, and he wants a younger woman." I replied. It was my greatest fear that my marriage to Bosco was going to end like my marriage to Fred.

Holly looked at me. "There is no way that Bosco would leave you for another woman. Look how long it took the two of you to admit how you feel about each other; he wouldn't ruin that for a fling."

"Maybe not. But he is still a jerk no matter what, I have been through everything with him, and he thinks I wouldn't understand the reason why he can't come home. If he's in trouble, I want to help him." I said.

" Bosco wouldn't ever ask for help, Faith." Kim replied.

I smiled slightly. "I know that, Kim, but I'm his wife, I'm supposed to be there for him."

"I don't know why you ever thought he would change, Faith. He was a jerk when you meet him, and marrying you isn't going to change him." 

"Stop it, Sasha. We're trying to help Faith through this, not make her feel worse." Monica said.

Sasha looked at me. "Monica's right, I'm not helping much. I know that Bosco loves you, but he still hurt you, the one person that always been there for him."

I stood up, as I walked over to the window. "I thought he was going to be so happy that I wanted kids. You don't know how hard it was to decide that. It's not easy having kids." 

Sasha and Kim both laughed." We know." they said. 

I then turned around. "But when I really thought about it, I realize that I did want kids with Bosco. Little Boscorelli running around the place, I know I'm not as young as I was when Emily and Charlie were young, but I knew that it wouldn't matter because Bosco and I would love our kids. So when Bosco come home and told me no he didn't want any, it shocked me so much. But I guess I just have to deal with it."

"If that was the reason why isn't Bosco coming home?" Sasha asked.

"Because he said that we need time apart, and I actually think we do, because if he come home right now, all I would do is argue with him, and that wouldn't do any of us good."

"So are you saying that you agree with him?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know anymore." I said, as I looked at them. "You know it was really nice of you all to come over, but I really need to be alone."

"You shouldn't be alone right now." Kim replied.

"I need to be alone, please. I'll be fine." I said, as I walked over to them. "I call you all tomorrow."

Kim looked at me. "Fine. Just call us if you need us." I nodded. "I will." I then hugged everybody and waved goodbye to them. I sighed, as I closed the door behind me. How did everything turn out like this, yesterday Bosco and I were so happy, and now we are so far apart.

I walked in the bedroom, and walked over to the bed, and climbed into the bed. I lay my head on the pillow; I then turned and looked at the empty space where Bosco slept.

I felt so alone without him sleeping next to him, with his arms around me, it was going to be a long night. 

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. I am so sorry that it's been so long since the last update, that's my fault. My muse kinda left me and a lot has been happening lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! - Jamie

Title: How Things Seem (Sequel To Knights Reunited)

Authors: Jamie552 (writes Bosco) and Starbright (writes Faith)

Summary: Three years after the party at Haggerty's, Bosco and Faith are married and living happy and normal lives. But Bosco gets offered something he can't refuse...

Disclaimer: We, sadly, own nothing.

I made my way up the driveway, feeling increasingly miserable with every passing second. Never in all my life had I ever been more ashamed of myself. What I'd said to Faith had been completely inexcusable, and hearing her on the phone telling me to come back made it that much worse. The fact that she could stomach talking to me after a display like that showed how special she was…and here I was, throwing it all away.

Climbing the front steps, I came to a stop at the door. I sighed and knocked loudly. It was after midnight, but I didn't care. Within moments, the door to the house opened and Davis appeared, blinking his tired eyes in the harsh beam of the porch light. "Bosco?"

"Yeah."

"What…are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Because of this damn assignment you asked me to do, I'm now officially homeless. I'm staying with you."

"Staying with me?"

"Yeah, staying with you." I pushed past him and made my way into the dark foyer and on into the living room. Every single light was off as I tossed my duffle bag onto the couch, shedding my jacket. "Where are Sasha and the girls?"

"At Sasha's mother's place." Davis lightly closed the door, turning to face me as he rubbed his eyes wearily. "What happened?"

"What do you think? You told me Faith couldn't know about it-"

"Yeah…and?"

I sighed, spinning around to look at him. "And…I probably said the meanest and cruelest thing to her I ever could've said."

"What did you say?"

"That she was too old to have kids."

His eyes widened slightly and he shook his head. "Why the hell would you say that?"

"I don't know! It just came out!"

"She kicked you out?"

"Yeah…then called and practically begged me to come back, saying that we could work through it." Sighing, I plunkered down onto the couch and rubbed my face with both hands. "Look what I've started, Davis."

"This is my fault." He said softly, sitting in the recliner across from me. "I should've let you tell Faith. I mean, it's Faith after all, right?"

"She can't know, it's not safe for her to know."

"So what are you gonna do?"

Lowering my hands, I looked over at him in the darkness of the living room. "Leave it be…at least until this is all over."

"Are you gonna be able to do that?"

"I'll have to try. If she thinks I'm mad, she'll keep her distance…she can't be near me once I start."

He slowly nods his head, looking down at the floor. "You guys'll work it out, you know that, right?"

I remained silent, staring into the darkness in front of me. Would we work it out? I had no idea. There would be a tension there that hadn't been there before; there would be a lot of mending to do once I returned home. I'd never been good at mending things…

The following morning I found myself standing in Davis' kitchen, watching the coffee machine move slower than I'd seen any other coffee machine move. Letting out a sigh, I bent over, resting my head in my arms on the counter; I'd woken up with a headache.

"You ok?"

Hearing Davis' voice, I lifted my head and swallowed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know that when you watch it, it takes that much longer."

Having no clue what he was talking about, I furrowed my brow and looked over my shoulder at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The coffee?" He motioned to the coffee machine, the pot only less than half full. "It's like watching water boil…takes a long ass time."

"I have all the time in the world, Davis." I said softly, resting my head back on my arms. "Got nothin' to do."

"Actually, you have a lot to do. My lieu wants to meet you today."

"Oh, wonderful."

I heard him chuckle as he moved to stand beside me, leaning back against the counter. "He's a good guy…you'll like him."

I remained silent, focusing on the dripping black coffee. I found it hard to believe that I could like anyone who'd created an assignment like this; now, granted, I'd agreed to take part, but as always, it was someone else's fault. I sighed, slowly closing my eyes.

Davis looked down to the floor and cleared his throat. "Things'll be ok, Bosco. With Faith, I mean."

"They better be ok."

"They will be. You guys always work through your problems…and you have since the beginning."

"Well, marriage changes things, Davis." I said quietly, opening my eyes. "Things are different than they used to be when we were just partners; it's a lot more complicated."

"I can imagine. I'm sure if I'd married Sully, things would've gotten complicated."

I couldn't help but chuckle, standing up straight and turning around, leaning back against the counter. "Yeah, but for a whole different set of reasons."

"True."

I shook my head, crossing my arms across my chest. "I just…see Faith as a different person now, that's all."

"Well, she's your wife."

"Yeah, I know." A smile spread across my face. "I know."

A loud beeping filled the kitchen and Davis let out a breath as he went over to the coffee machine, carefully lifting the pot out. "Here you go, pal…my specialty."

"Can't wait."

"Don't be sarcastic, or you won't get any."

I smiled lightly, holding up my hands. "Didn't say a word."

"Good…keep quiet over there."

The morning went on quietly, the coffee receiving all of our attention. I found myself feeling better as the hours passed, my headache dulling and my fatigue leaving me. After we both showered and dressed, we found ourselves in Davis' car, driving in the direction of the 53. The city was wide awake already, cars and buses whizzing by, the sidewalks bustling with people.

A normal Thursday morning in New York. Well…normal for everyone else.

I had no idea what that day would hold in store for me. I had no idea what Davis' boss was gonna say or what he was gonna throw me into. I kept telling myself that I was ready for anything, that I was prepared for anything; but I couldn't stop my stomach from turning. Absentmindedly, I reached down and put my hand on my gun, which was sitting in the waistband of my jeans; I let out a breath and relaxed at the familiar feeling. Davis looked over at me, furrowing his brow slightly. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothin'"

"Nothing?" Taking one hand from the steering wheel, he motioned towards where my hand was resting on my side. "You got a cramp or something?"

"What?"

"Your hand? On your side?"

I looked down at my hand and sighed, resting in back in my lap. "No…just…checking for my gun, that's all."

"Your gun?" I nodded, turning to look out my window. Davis chuckled lightly. "You and that gun, Bosco."

"What?"

"Nothing…just, I don't think you'd be complete without your gun at your hip."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with that."

"Where's your gun?"

"In a lock box…in the trunk."

I shook my head, scrunching up my face. "Well, that's helpful."

"Unlike you, Bosco-" Davis started, glancing at me. "I don't plan on using my gun every two seconds."

"Shut up, Davis."

He laughed lightly and we fell silent as we continued our commute to Davis' house.

Finney was waiting in the Anti-Crime office with Breda when we got there. He sent us a tired smile as he stood from his chair, holding out his hand to me. "Hey Bosco."

"Hey Finney." I said, returning the handshake.

"So I'm guessing that you've agreed to-"

"Be a mobster?" I interjected hotly. "Yeah, I've agreed."

A silence fell and Davis cleared his throat looking over at Breda. "Morning, sarge."

Breda looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Morning, boys."

"Lieu around?"

"He's in a meeting with someone from head office…shouldn't be too much longer."

"Cool." Davis motioned down the hallway. "We're just gonna wait in the office, ok?"

Breda nodded, sending me another smile. "No problem, I'll call you when he's ready."

"Thanks." He started down the hallway and I fell into step behind him, Finney bringing up the rear. We soon entered the small office and Finney closed the door as I took a chair. After opening the blinds and flooding the room with light, Davis took the other chair, rubbing his eyes wearily. "Crap, I'm tired."

I slowly nodded my head. "And just think, you didn't spend the night on that couch…I did."

"I've spent the night on that couch a couple times, Bosco."

"Yeah, when he pisses Sasha off." Finney said, grinning. "I've been on my couch a couple times, too."

"With Grace, I'm not surprised."

"What's that mean?"

Davis laughed, shaking his head. "It means nothing."

"Well, it must mean something."

"It means that Grace doesn't take your crap." I said, looking over my shoulder at the younger man. "She'll kick your ass outta the bedroom if you upset her." Looking back at the floor, I added, "Faith is that way, too."

Davis, not missing a beat, chuckled. "Well, that's Faith…never takes anyone's crap, especially yours, Bosco."

"How, uh…did Faith take everything, Bosco?" Finney asked softly, looking over at me. "Is she ok?"

"She doesn't know what's going on, Finney, because you told me not to tell her." I replied tersely. "And no, she's not ok."

"Bosco, take it easy, alright?" Davis said quietly, placing a hand on my shoulder as he leaned towards me from his chair. "Finney doesn't know what happened."

"Why, what happened?"

"Nothing." 

"What do you mean, nothing?"

I sighed and rested my head in my hand; Davis looked over my shoulder at the younger man and cleared his throat. "Nothing happened, Finney, ok? Drop it."

Finney finally took the hint and remained silent and I signed again, swallowing hard. "How long is this gonna take, Davis?"

"Not too long, he just wants to meet you and introduce you to the assignment; the key players, the locations and the particulars."

"The locations?"

Davis nodded, looking down to the floor quickly before looking back up at me. "Yeah, where you'll be living…you can't live at home, can you?"

"Not anymore, no."

The door to the room opened suddenly and a man around Swersky's age entered. I looked up at him; he had salt and pepper hair, as well as a goatee, and a soft smile on his face as he shook Davis' hand. "Davis, good to see you."

"Good to see you too, sir." Davis nodded at me and I stood from my chair, holding out my hand to the other man. "This is my close friend, Officer Boscorelli from the 79. Bosco, this is my boss…Lieu. Corrigan."

"Nice to meet you, sir." I said politely, shaking the man's hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

The older man smiled at me. "Good things, I hope." Glancing at Davis and Finney, Corrigan turned back to me. "I just want to thank you for agreeing to do this…it must be hard to leave your family on such short notice."

I remained silent but looked down to the floor. Davis said, "Yeah, it was kind of a last-minute thing."

"But, it'll all be worth it once it's over."

At that moment, I wanted to shout at him. I wanted to say that when it was over, I had to go home to my wife and beg her for forgiveness. Davis, thankfully, spoke first, "Hopefully, it won't take too long."

"Yes, that's right, we have to stay positive, don't we?" Corrigan let out a breath and made his way around the desk, sitting down in the comfortable looking swivel chair. Folding his arms across his chest, he said, "Boscorelli, I want to make something clear right from the beginning, alright?" I nodded, leaning back in my chair. "I want you to understand that no matter what happens, and no matter what you may have heard, you will not be abandoned in this, ok?"

"Can you guarantee me that?" I asked seriously, locking eyes with the older man. "Can you guarantee that me and my family will be taken care of?"

"I give you my word."

Davis sat down as well, leaning forward in his chair. "Sir, how are we gonna keep watch on Mrs. Boscorelli? She leaves the house everyday."

"Where does she work? I don't think you ever told me."

"She's over at Major Cases."

"Major Cases, huh? Well, I don't think we have to worry about watching her while she's at work…that seems pretty secure to me."

Nodding, Davis said, "Sir, I told Boscorelli that we'd be briefing him on all the particulars today."

"Yes, that's right." Sitting forward, Corrigan folded his arms on the desk and looked at me. "So, tell me what you know, Boscorelli."

"I don't know much." I said, rubbing my forehead. "I know that there's a drop Tuesday night and that it's gonna consist of illegal weapons, possibly narcotics of some kind."

"Do you know who's behind it?"

"The mob…I don't know which family."

"The Ellero family is supplying the weapons, but we don't know who the buyer is. We think that it's another family out of Washington, but we can't be sure."

"We worked with the Feds a couple weeks ago and got a phone tap in Tony Ellero's house," Davis added, looking over at me. "That's how we know about the drop date."

"And from that tap you couldn't get the buyer?"

"He never mentioned it."

"That's why you're going in, Boscorelli." Corrigan said, pointing at me. "We need you to go in and find out who the buyer is-"

"How do you expect me to do that?" I asked hotly, scrunching up my face. "You think that they're just gonna let me into their circle? Let me hang around and hear those conversations?"

"You need to gain their trust."

"And how do I do that?"

"Tony Ellero owns a restaurant over on 3rd…creatively enough, it's called Tony's. You'll go to that restaurant, posing as a potential buyer for some of the leftover weapons he has from the sale." Corrigan motioned to Davis, who passed him a manila folder from one of the far filing cabinets. Opening the folder, the lieu continued. "We're giving you 10 000 dollars cash, with which you'll make the purchase. While your making the purchase…that's when you start fidgeting your way into Ellero's circle."

"And you think buying a couple automatics is gonna win the trust of one of the most paranoid people in New York?"

"We're hoping."

"Well, that's reassuring."

"Have a little trust in us, ok?" Corrigan smiled and gently closed the folder. "Now, what I suggest is that you spend the day with Davis and tonight we'll get you into your apartment."

Davis nodded. "Is there a time you want us back here?"

"Around 11:00 is fine."

Within moments, we'd left the office and were heading back outside, Finney a few paces behind. Davis was watching me outta the corner of his eye, took a deep breath and finally said. "Are you ok with all this?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yeah, you do."

I slowly stopped walking and turned to face him, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans. "I'm committed now, Davis. There's no going back."

"I can take you home and help explain all this to Faith if that's what you want, Bosco. You know I'll do that."

"I know you will…but I've agreed to do something, so I'm gonna do it."

He slowly nodded and motioned towards the car. "Let's get something to eat, ok?" I nodded in return and we all piled into Davis' car, my thoughts racing as he merged with traffic.


End file.
